galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Gate House Azure Eyes
Gate House Azure Eyes‏‎ The name of the Union station on NGC 2841 (Azure Eye Galaxy ) side and next to an Ancient Gate ( Gate Azure Eyes) On October 5051 , the USS RAZAN arrived after 16 previous gate 1 jumps at NGC 2841 as part of the Gate mapping project . No further connecting gate has been found within the immediate vicinity. In 5059 a Gate Train arrives and Gate House Azure Eyes is being constructed. The closest system , a G IIIa type main sequence was surveyed and the 2nd planet, a marginal Garden World without its own bio sphere is being ddeveloped into the Station Support System . (System Name : SSS End Point ) On the third planet of End Point system , the equivalent of a Tech Level 9 Construction camp was found. With many pieces and elements for another gate in various states of completion on the planet and more of the larger pieces in a stable orbit around the world/ Nothing alive was found, but several artificial energy sources. These news relayed back to M-0 created much interest and a large convoy of specialists and battle ships was sent to investigate closer. Logistics to directly support such a distant place are more than challenging Even wit the gates, the trip takes almost 4 years. More Gate Trains are scheduled Long range scanners have detected sporadic Hyper Jump activity but no Quasi tremors were detected within scanning range. Nothing came close enough for scanner contact. The Gate House The Assembly decided to follow a recommendation of the Science Corps to make this a priority project. The discovery of an Ancient Gate construction camp could mean that this might be the home of the civilization that built the Network. Analyzing the pieces and and tech might also assist in developing Union built gates. The Gatehouse due to its distance to Union Space is a larger station and a purpose built station, with significant military capabilities. It also has the most advanced Xen tech lab facilities and a Leedei Tele Listener ( still being installed) Length : 122 km - Largest dameter 80 km It has extensive recreation facilities for the 280,000 living and working here. There is an armed space bus connection to End Point . A GalNet message drone exchange occurs every 30 minutes. The Civilian population is represented along with the population of SSS End Point at the Assembly ( Elected by Civil Council of the Union Community Azure Eyes) Trip to Gate House Azure West *Pluribus --> Space Train to --> Coreward Hub *Coreward Hub --> Space Train --> Gate House "To-Canis" (M-0 to Canis Major Dwarf ) *Gate House "To-Canis" --> Gate jump Shuttle -->Gate House CMD 1 *Gate House CMD 1--> Space Bus --> CMD Hub *CMD Hub -->Space Bus Express to --> Heavy Fort CMD 2 *Heavy Fort CMD 2 --> Gate Jump Shuttle (Leaving Local Group to Pin Wheel Galaxy ) Gate House PWG 1 *Gate House PWG 1 -->Armed Convoy (Bi monthly) --> Gate House PWG 4 *Gate House PWG 4 --> Gate Jump Shuttle to --> Gate House Pierre in NGC 3556 *Gate House Pierre in NGC 3556 --->Space Bus to SSS Pierre Méchain *SSS Pierre Méchain ---Armed Convoy (Bi Monthly) --> SSS Messier *SSS Messier ---> Space Bus --> Gate House French Star *Gate House French Star --> Gate Jump Shuttle ---> Gate House NGC 3631 One *Gate NGC 3631 One ---> Space Bus ---> SSS Yellow Door *SSS Yellow Door ---> Armed Convoy (Bi Monthly) --> SSS Three Perthanians *SSS Three Perthanians --> Armed Space Bus --> Gate House NGC 3631 Two *Gate House NGC 3631 Two --> Gate Jump Shuttle -->Gate House NGC 3953 One *Gate House NGC 3953 One ---> Armed Space Bus --> SSS NGC 3953 *SSS NGC 3953 ---> Armed Convoy--> SSS Betta-Beliv *SSS Betta-Beliv --> Armed Space Bus ---> Gate House Betta-Beliv *Gate House Betta-Beliv ---> Gate Jump Shuttle --> NGC 3992 Gatehouse Phecda 1 *Gatehouse Phecda 1 ---> Armed Space Bus --> SSS Phecda *SSS Phecda ---> Armed Convoy to SSS Far Away *SSS Far Away --> Armed Space Bus --> Gate House Far Away *Gate House Far Away ---> Gate Jump Shuttle ---> NGC 3938 Gate House Union Pride *Gate House Union Pride ---> Space Bus ---> SSS Union Pride *SSS Union Pride --> Armed Convoy --> SSS Union Garden *SSS Union Garden --> Space Bus--> NGC 3938 Gate House Beacon *Gate House Beacon --> Gate Jump Shuttle --> NGC 4216 Gate House Virgo 1 *NGC 4216 Gate House Virgo 1 ---> Gate Jump Shuttle --> Gate House Azure The entire trip can take up to 4 years. Space Train connections between the SSS are planned. 1 Thankfully 16 jumps are no longer needed, as a gate discovered in NGC 3938 directly connects to NGC 3938 and allows a "short cut" Category:Stations